Perry (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat/Greetings' *"Good morning." *"Good afternoon." *"When you feel sick, please come visit our clinic. We can provide you with medicine." *"I'm not good at this sort of thing, but....happy birthday." *'You are engaged:' "I heard you proposed. Congratulations." *'You are a newlywed:' "Congratulations on your marriage. Best wishes." *'Your baby is a newborn:' "Congratulations. I'm glad you had a healthy baby." *"I can really see ther resemblance between child and you." *'Your baby is crawling:' "Is your baby crawling around already? Glad to see child's growing so quickly." *'Anissa and Jin get married:' "Anissa and Dr. Jin got married. Irene must be so relieved." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Anissa and Dr. Jin had a child! Irene looked so happy." *'Rival Weddings (except Jin/Anissa):' "1 and 2 got maried, didn't they? They make a nice couple." *'Candace and Julius have a baby:' "Candace and Julius had a child. Babies are tiny, soft, and cute, aren't they?" *"I think people who are always full of life give energy to others." *'Year End:' "It's already the end of the year. I hope to welcome the new year in the best of spirits." *'Art Festival:' "I have great respects for people who take art seriously. After all, sophistication requires effort." *'The Mother Tree grows: '"I feel like some sort of healing power is flowing through the island lately." 'Weather/Seasonal' *'Cloudy:' "It's not such a nice day today, is it?" *'Winter:' "It's cold. Be careful not to catch a cold." *"People tend to get sick when the season changes. Perhaps because they are not prepared for the change in temperature?" *"It's so hot. Make sure to stay hydrated." 'Gifts' *"Wow! Thank you very much. This is perfect!" *"Wow, a birthday present for me? Thank you very much. I'm so happy." *'Multiple gifts:' "I've had enough for today." 'Heart Lines' *'0 Heart:' "It's a good policy to keep medicine on hand, just in case." *'1 Hearts:' "Grilled fish is quite nutritious. We also have nutritious drinks to help wake yourself up." *'2 Hearts:' "I want to acquire lots of knowledge while I help Irene and Dr. Jin." *'3 Hearts:' "I'm from another island. It's full of small villages, and mostly undeveloped land." *'4 Hearts:' "Irene and Dr. Jin are both strict, but very down-to-earth and kind. I think that people who tell it like it is should be appreciated." *'5 Hearts:' "I respect Dr. Jin very much. I want to become a doctor like him in the future." *'6 Hearts:' "Irene is still strong, even though she looks a little frail." *'7 Hearts:' "I like reading. I feel calm when I read." *'8 Hearts:' "I love the peaceful nature of this island. I'm thankful each and every day that I had the opportunity to come here." *'9 Hearts:' "It's been my dream ever since I was a young boy to become a doctor. Medicine fascinates me." *'10 Hearts:' "I'm learning new things each and every day from Dr. Jin and Irene. They're amazing people." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes